


Азирафаэль - утка

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: Вся суть - в названии.Простите меня, пожалуйста, но мне просто захотелось написать крэк, в котором Азирафаэль - утка, и я это сделала : )Обоснуй притянут за уши, но что взять с крэка : )





	Азирафаэль - утка

Похоже, у кого-то Наверху внезапно появилось чувство юмора.  
Так думал Кроули, глядя на ангела, который теперь выглядел несколько иначе. Если быть честным, он выглядел совсем не так, как обычно. В целом, разница была не столь критична - у него по-прежнему было материальное тело, а также крылья... Вот только Азирафаэль теперь выглядел как самая настоящая утка. Или селезень? Хотя какая разница, ангелы всё равно бесполые.  
Пять минут назад их поставили в известность, что не могут оставить совсем без наказания за бунт, поэтому ангела на следующие полгода превратили в утку без права сменить обличье и вообще использовать магию. И вот, приговор был исполнен.  
Кроули стоял посреди книжного магазина, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, и смотрел сверху вниз на топчущегося на полу Азирафаэля. Если сказать, что это его развеселило, то это сильно преуменьшить правду. Он пытался не рассмеяться вслух, оберегая чувства ангела, пока тот оглядывался вокруг, рассматривая с необычной точки зрения свой привычный магазин.  
Некая мысль пришла в голову демону, и он щёлкнул пальцами, после чего на груди утки, где начиналась шея, появилась бабочка, уменьшенная копия столь любимой бабочки ангела.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Азирафаэль, и его голос был не таким потешным, как ожидал Кроули. Почти обычный его голос, разве что в конце фразы он, похоже, попытался крякнуть.  
\- Подумал, что мне надо будет как-то тебя отличать от других уток, если мы пойдём гулять в парк Сент-Джеймс, - пожал плечами демон, стараясь не показывать, как его это веселит. Азирафаэль попытался хмуро и укоризненно посмотреть на него, но у утки не получалось нахмурить брови.  
Утка потопталась на месте, оглядывая себя, сделала круг медленным шагом, приноравливаясь к манере ходьбы.  
\- Что ж, всё не так уж плохо, полагаю, - оптимистично заявил ангел. - По крайней мере, это не угрожает жизни. И это не навсегда.  
\- Да, уверен, полгода пролетят быстро, ты их даже не заметишь! - с явно фальшивым оптимизмом заявил Кроули, делая вид, что поворачивается к дверям и собирается уходить. - Ладно, удачи тебе тут, а у меня дела!  
\- Кроули! - раздался за спиной возмущённый кряк, и демон развернулся, изображая на лице лишь вежливый интерес.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты что же, не... не останешься со мной? - тихо и немного растерянно спросила утка.  
\- Эм-м-м...  
Кроули стало не то чтобы стыдно, но тон ангела почти заставил его пожалеть о попытке уйти, пусть и ненастоящей. Конечно же, он не собирался уходить! Не мог же он упустить возможность поглумиться над лучшим другом в такой ситуации, верно?  
Настала неловкая пауза, и Кроули потёр руки, внимательно оглядываясь словно в поисках чего-то.  
\- Ладно, раз уж я остаюсь, то должен тебе помочь. Для начала надо сделать тебе гнездо! Из чего делают гнёзда?  
\- Что? - переспросил ангел, растерянно глядя на него снизу вверх. - Зачем мне гнездо?  
\- Ты же птица! - ткнул на него рукой демон, указывая на очевидные вещи. - А птицы вьют гнёзда, разве нет?  
\- Но утки живут в воде! Зачем им гнёзда? - с сомнением уточнил Азирафаэль.  
\- Э-э-э-э, для высиживания утят? Как они это сделают без гнезда? - логично предположил демон.  
\- Возможно, но я-то не собираюсь откладывать яйца и растить утят, - возразила утка, и Кроули, подумав, согласился.  
\- Ну хорошо. Тогда что? Будешь жить в полной воды ванне?  
\- Там же мокро! - недовольно возразил ангел, и Кроули закатил глаза. Возможно, это будет немного труднее, чем он ожидал.  
\- Ладно, ванна тоже отменяется. Тогда чего ты хочешь?  
\- Не знаю. Я просто хочу остаться дома и спокойно посидеть и, может, почитать.  
Кроули подавил тяжёлый вздох. Мелькнула короткая мысль всё-таки бросить всё и уйти, но он решил остаться.  
Утка потопала вглубь магазина, демон шёл рядом, глядя вниз и стараясь не задеть её ногами. У одного из шкафов Азирафаэль замер, вытянув длинную шею и задрав голову вверх, высматривая что-то на верхних полках. Потом неуверенно оглянулся на стоящего рядом Кроули.  
\- Какую? - спросил он, без слов поняв просьбу.  
\- Вон ту, третью слева.  
Демон дотянулся до книги и снял с полки, показывая обложку ангелу. Тот кивнул и мягко ответил:  
\- Спасибо, мой дорогой.  
\- Что-то ещё?  
\- Может, выпьем вина?  
Кроули окинул долгим внимательным взглядом Азирафаэля, не вполне уверенный, что тот до конца осознаёт ситуацию, но тот словно не заметил ничего, уверенно направляясь к своему креслу. Замер перед ним на пару мгновений, потом вспомнил про крылья, раскрыл и, суматошно ими хлопая, попытался взлететь с пола на такое высокое кресло. С первого раза не вышло, и он плюхнулся обратно на пол. Попытался снова, но лапы соскользнули с края кресла, и он снова упал, раздражённо зашипев. После этого настроился на ещё одну попытку, яростно растопырив крылья, но Кроули наконец не выдержал и, убрав книгу подмышку, сделал шаг вперёд, бережно подхватил пернатую тушку и поставил на кресло.  
Азирафаэль склонил голову набок, что смотрелось весьма потешно, и ещё раз поблагодарил Кроули:  
\- Спасибо тебе. Но не стоило, я бы и сам справился.  
\- Разумеется, справился бы! - согласно покивал демон. - Но мне совсем не трудно.  
Ангел тихо запыхтел, топчась в мягком кресле, выбирая удобное положение, а Кроули зачарованно стоял и замерев смотрел на это, словно в мире не было ничего интереснее. Он знал ангела давно, очень давно, но видеть его таким маленьким и беспомощным было необычно.  
\- Что-то не так? - обеспокоенно спросил Азирафаэль, заметив его взгляд.  
\- А, нет, - очнулся демон, отворачиваясь и оглядывая закуток, где они собирались отдохнуть. Потом словно бы вспомнив про книгу, протянул её ангелу. - Как ты будешь её читать?  
\- О... Оу... - утка озадаченно замерла на месте, глядя на внушительных размеров томик то один глазом, то другим.  
Похоже, Азирафаэль только сейчас понял, что без рук, одними лишь крыльями, неудобно будет перелистывать страницы. Кроули стоял неподвижно, ожидая решения ангела. Что они будут делать с книгой? Не ждёт же он, что демон будет читать ему книгу вслух... О-о-о-о-о, нет!  
Азирафаэль перевёл взгляд с книги на лицо Кроули, и этот взгляд был полон надежды и вдохновения. Он только раскрыл клюв, как Кроули поспешно выставил вперёд свободную руку и замотал головой:  
\- Нет-нет-нет! Я не буду читать тебе книгу! Ни за что!  
\- Но... - возразил Азирафаэль и тут же поник. - Хорошо. Я знаю, ты не любишь читать, так что... Просто положи её вот тут, я справлюсь.  
Твёрдо решив не поддаваться на такой жалобный вид ангела, Кроули быстро притащил небольшой низенький журнальный столик, поставив его прямо перед креслом, и положил раскрытую книгу на самый край, так, чтобы Азирафаэлю с кресла было видно, что там написано. Затем, вспомнив, что они собирались выпить вина, сотворил из воздуха бокалы и бутылку. Налив им обоим, поставил бокал Азирафаэля на столик рядом с книгой, а сам уселся в кресло напротив, решив поглядеть, что тот будет делать с вином.  
\- Оу, - Азирафаэль снова издал этот озадаченный звук, рассматривая бокал с алкоголем. - Похоже, это будет сложнее, чем я мог предполагать.  
\- Да неужели! - саркастически заметил демон, поудобнее растягиваясь в кресле. Подниматься из него он сегодня больше не собирался - хватит с него роли няньки. Ангел не ребёнок, сам разберётся. Достаточно того, что он остался здесь, вместо того чтобы уйти по своим злодейским делам. Дел, правда, особо и не было, но ангелу не стоит знать об этом.  
\- За наказание, которое оказалось не столь суровым, как могло быть! - бодро предложил тост Кроули, приподнимая бокал с вином.  
\- Да, за наказание, - с куда меньшим энтузиазмом ответил Азирафаэль, топчась на краю кресла и пристраиваясь к бокалу.  
Забыв выпить своё вино, демон снова замер и забыл обо всём, глядя на действия утки. Он не мог решить, чего ему хочется сильнее - смотреть, как неумело утка пытается выпить вина из высокого узкого бокала, или помочь ему... Нет-нет, какое помочь! Конечно же, он не хочет этого делать.  
После нескольких минут присматривания и топтания вокруг, Азирафаэль наконец добрался до вина, окунув клюв. Тут же закашлялся, отфыркиваясь и издавая странные утиные звуки, которые издают утки, когда пробуют вино. Если вы когда-нибудь слышали их - считайте, вам повезло.  
Выглядело так, словно ангелу в теле утки вино не показалось вкусным, а скорее наоборот.  
\- Какая гадость... - просипела утка, снова зашипев после этого. - Что ты мне налил? Думаешь, это смешно? - в голосе ангела проступила обида.  
\- Что?.. - до демона не сразу дошло, в чём его обвиняют. - Да как ты мог предположить, что я налью тебе что-то мерзкое! - возмущённо ответил он, вскочив на ноги, а сам подумал о том, что это была бы хорошая идея, и жаль, что она не пришла ему в голову. - Отличное вино, такое же, как у меня! - от расстройства он залпом выпил свой бокал.  
\- Ох, прости меня, пожалуйста, - раскаялся ангел, хотел развернуться и неуклюже расправленными крыльями задел свой бокал, который тут же опрокинулся, разлив красную жидкость по столику и - о, ужас - страницам старинной книги. - Нет! - крякнул он в панике, но Кроули быстро среагировал, щёлкнув пальцами и очистив от разлитой жидкости и стол, и книгу. Он успел вовремя, страницы ещё не успели пропитаться, лишь едва заметно сменив жёлтый оттенок страниц на слегка розоватый.  
\- Вот видишь, всё в порядке, - успокаивающе проговорил Кроули, пытаясь понять, насколько сильно расстроен ангел и что ему самому теперь делать. Он заставил оба бокала и бутылку исчезнуть и теперь просто стоял рядом.  
\- Нет, не в порядке! - ответил Азирафаэль, и в его голосе слышалось отчаяние, и может, немного злости. - Я в этом дурацком теле... На шесть месяцев! Не могу пить вино, не могу сам залезть в кресло, не могу даже читать! - закончил он на высокой ноте и не сдержал шипения.  
\- Почему нет? Что тебе мешает, вот книга, бери и читай, - наклонившись, демон постучал пальцем по виновато розовеющим страницам.  
\- Для чтения нужно бинокулярное зрение, а у птиц всё иначе, - грустно ответил ангел, поворачивая голову и глядя на книгу то одним глазом, то другим. - Я вроде бы вижу слова, но... Трудно на них сосредоточиться и понять. Я просто... Просто нужно переждать эти месяцы, ничего страшного, я могу справиться без вина и книг. Но что я буду делать, когда ты уйдёшь? - тихо и совсем печально спросил Азирафаэль, опустив голову. - Просто сидеть здесь и смотреть в стену, ожидая конца наказания?  
Кроули встал перед непростой дилеммой. Одной из самых сложных в его жизни, пожалуй. Замерев и уперев одну руку в бок, а другую прижав к лицу, он размышлял. Ангел грустно потоптался в кресле и наконец уселся, подогнув ноги, в самом глубоком и уютном его месте возле спинки, и тихо замер, прикрыв глаза.  
Прошло несколько минут, и наконец Кроули убрал руку от лица, глянув на грустную птицу.  
\- Ну, что же ты молчишь?  
\- Жду, пока ты оставишь меня, - ровным голосом ответил Азирафаэль, пытаясь скрыть грусть.  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя? - уточнил демон.  
Утка глянула на него как на идиота.  
\- Конечно же, нет! Я был бы счастлив, если бы ты остался. Но ведь у тебя важные дела...  
\- Ой, да к чёрту дела! - демон махнул рукой, с отчаянием понимая, что в эту ловушку он попал ещё тогда, когда ангела только превратили в утку. - Я останусь.  
Услышав это, ангел радостно встрепенулся и приподнялся.  
\- Я даже... - демон сделаю паузу. - Даже почитаю тебе.  
Азирафаэль радостно крякнул.  
\- При одном условии! - стараясь выглядеть суровым и непреклонным, Кроули указал пальцем на утку. - Я буду тебе читать в обмен на одно желание. Когда придёт время, я попро...  
\- Конечно! Я согласен! - перебил его Азирафаэль, и демон запнулся.  
\- Ты что, даже не дослушаешь? Ты уверен, что стоит соглашаться? Это может быть что угодно, и ты будешь обязан выполнить своё обещание. Опасно давать такие обещания демонам.  
\- Я тебе доверяю, Кроули, - беззаботно ответил ангел, глядя на него утиными глазками, в которых сверкали радость, предвкушение и благодарность.  
\- Оу, - Кроули был немного озадачен этим, но, какая разница, раз уж ангел согласился, то ему придётся выполнять свою часть сделки. - Ну ладно. Что у нас там, - он потянулся за книгой, уселся в кресло и положил её себе на колени, ощущая себя немного неловко под пристальным ожидающим взглядом ангела. Прокашлявшись, он начал читать, пытаясь не обращать внимания, что вообще он читает, и не думать о том, как низко он пал из-за этого ангела.

 

* * *  
Прошло несколько дней, и однажды, читая вслух уже третью по счёту книгу, Кроули заметил, что Азирафаэль периодически ёрзает в своём привычном месте на кресле.  
\- Что-то не так? - спросил он, прервав чтение.  
\- О, всё в порядке!  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Абсолютно! - уверенно ответила утка.  
Кроули не отводил взгляд от ангела в течение минуты и молчал, и наконец тот сдался.  
\- Мне неловко говорить об этом, - смущённо начал он и замялся. - Но... Я ощущаю странную потребность, - тише продолжил он.  
\- Какую? - напрягшись, спросил демон. Какие такие потребности у уток могут быть, о которых они не знают?  
\- Гнездо, - тихо ответил Азирафаэль. Похоже, что он пытался прошептать, но, видимо, утки не умеют шептать.  
\- Что? - переспросил Кроули.  
\- Гнездо. Мне нужно гнездо.  
\- Э-э-э-э... - Кроули завис, вспоминая их разговор в начале. - Ты хочешь сказать, что... Эм... Что собираешься, ну, воспитать здесь выводок утят?..  
\- О, нет, конечно! - фыркнул Азирафаэль, что в его исполнении прозвучало весьма забавно. - Я не собираюсь становиться мамой. Просто... Просто мне хочется сидеть в чём-то таком, знаешь, круглом и уютном, как гнездо.  
\- И что, мне пойти наломать тебе веток?  
\- Нет, не надо веток, они жёсткие. - Теперь фыркнул Кроули. Кто бы мог подумать, что его ангел - такой привереда в плане комфорта. - Что-нибудь мягкое. Может, пару одеял? Или мягких свитеров? Если ты не против, конечно, мне бы не хотелось тебя утруждать, но было бы замечательно... - договорила утка уже в спину демону, удалившемуся искать одеяла.  
Притащив целый ворох мягкого барахла, он аккуратно пересадил утку на столик, а сам занялся сооружением, кхм, гнезда. За всю свою долгую жизнь он много чем занимался, но подобным ещё ни разу.  
\- Вот это, синее, вниз... Да-да. Нет, это ближе к спинке! И повыше! - ангел раздавал указания, внимательно следя за возведением своего будущего гнезда, а Кроули старался не выдавать раздражения. - Нет же! Не клади его туда! - возмущённо крякнул Азирафаэль, и демон глубоко вздохнул. Спокойно. Ему придётся пройти через это только один раз.  
Это заняло намного больше времени, чем он предполагал, но в конце концов гнездо было готово, хотя оно больше походило на огромное разноцветное взбитое пирожное, и в самой серединке было уютное углубление, выстланное старым мягким клетчатым свитером, извлечённым из самых глубин шкафа.  
Опустившись в это углубление - при помощи Кроули, разумеется - Азирафаэль блаженно закрыл глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Оно просто идеально, - счастливо проговорил он. - Спасибо тебе, друг мой.  
\- А, ну, да ладно, это было несложно, - пробормотал демон, хватая книгу. - Читать дальше?  
\- Да, если тебе не трудно.  
\- Конечно, не тру... В смысле, ладно, я продолжу эту пытку, но только ради исполнения нашей сделки.  
\- Разумеется, - казалось, утка улыбается, глядя на него, и демон уткнулся в книгу, ища место, на котором он ранее остановился.

 

* * *  
Однажды, начав читать один из сборников стихов, Кроули вдруг остановился и рассмеялся.  
\- Что такое? - спросил Азирафаэль.  
\- Просто вдруг вспомнил предсказания Агнессы Псих. Что она могла бы написать про эту ситуацию с тобой? Что-то вроде:  
Наказан был мятежный ангел,  
Неподчиненье проявив.  
Жестокой карой воздаянный,  
Клюв, хвост и лапы отрастив. -  
Пафосно продекламировал демон, а ангел прокрякал то, что в его представлении являлось смехом.  
\- Ты позабыл про крылья, мой дорогой.  
\- Крылья у тебя и так были, - парировал Кроули.  
\- Да, действительно.  
Ангел приподнял крылья и посмотрел на них с грустью.  
\- Я скучаю по своим настоящим крыльям, знаешь ли. И по магии, - признался он.  
\- Ничего, немного осталось.  
\- Ещё пять месяцев! - возразила утка.  
Кроули пожал плечами. В его представлении этот срок был сущей мелочью.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я с тобой, и никуда не денусь.  
\- Знаю. Спасибо тебе, - ответил Азирафаэль с нежностью, и Кроули смущённо вернулся к сборнику стихов, которые как назло были все про трепетную преданную дружбу.  
Азирафаэль слушал его и улыбался, хоть по морде утки и трудно было это понять, но Кроули знал, что он улыбается.

 

* * *  
Спустя ещё пару недель Кроули возвращался в магазинчик как к себе домой. Возвращался он собственно из своего дома - он покидал ангела только для того, чтобы раз в неделю поливать цветы, которые не мог бросить после всего, через что они вместе прошли. Цветы чувствовали себя замечательно, похоже, им было спокойнее в его отсутствие. Кроули нахмурился от этой мысли. Нельзя давать им послабление! Может, перевезти их в магазинчик на время?.. Нет, это плохая идея. Ангел их разбалует, и их потом трудно будет приструнить.  
Подъезжая к зданию магазина, он почувствовал тревогу. Что-то случилось. С натянутыми нервами, готовый к чему угодно, он быстро вошёл внутрь, осматриваясь вокруг.  
\- Ангел? - громко позвал он, полный тревоги.  
\- Я здесь, - раздался голос Азирафаэля, но не с той стороны, откуда демон ожидал.  
Рванув на голос, он обнаружил утку, сидевшую на полу, неловко подобрав правое крыло, среди рассыпавшихся книг.  
\- Здравствуй, Кроули.  
\- Ну что же ты делаешь, ангел! Меня не было всего час.  
\- Прости. Мне стало скучно, и я решил, что в состоянии достать сам нужную мне книгу.  
Присев рядом на корточки, демон оценил взглядом попытки Азирафаэля достать до книг. Целыми остались только две нижние полки, в третьей и выше зияли дыры в рядах книг, а верхняя была почти пуста. Он представил бедлам и шум, царящий тут во время атаки ангела на книжные полки, и покачал головой.  
\- Я просто сижу на одном месте, и это... угнетает. Я люблю свой магазин, правда, но я словно заперт в этом своём гнезде, ты не разрешаешь мне даже гулять среди книжных полок.  
\- Потому что это опасно для тебя, пока ты в таком виде, - вздохнул Кроули.  
\- Да, я знаю. И ты был прав, - утка грустно взглянула на своё правое крыло, и только теперь до демона дошло, что оно не просто так не прижато к телу, как левое. Он громко охнул, на что ангел быстро ответил: - Ничего серьёзного, на него просто упала книга... Или, может, две.  
Потянувшись к крылу, он осторожно ощупал его кончиками пальцев. Похоже, ангел преуменьшил с количеством книг, крыло было сломано в нескольких местах. Послав свою магию в пальцы, он вылечил крыло.  
\- Долго ты так сидел?  
\- Совсем нет, - быстро ответила утка.  
\- А если честно? - настаивал Кроули.  
\- Ну, может быть, полчаса?.. - отведя взгляд, ответил Азирафаэль.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Кроули поднялся на ноги. Оглянулся вокруг, на ряды книг. Щёлкнул пальцами, и все рассыпанные книги вернулись на свои места.  
\- Ты прав, нам не обязательно безвылазно сидеть дома. Если хочешь, можем съездить в парк, покормить уто... О-о-о-оу, - смешавшись, закончил Кроули, глядя на ангела. - Это будет довольно странно, - хихикнул он.  
Подхватив чрезвычайно довольного Азирафаэля с пола и держа на сгибе левой руки, он направился к выходу, а затем к "Бентли". Усадив ангела на пассажирское сиденье, он замер на мгновение, решая как быть. Хрупкое вместилище ангела стоило беречь, но в машине не было ремней безопасности, да и всё равно утке бы не подошли полноразмерные человеческие ремни. Быстро поколдовав, он создал совсем крохотные ремни, которые сами вылезли из креплений за сиденьем и обвили крест-накрест Азирафаэля.  
Ангел с обожанием и благодарностью смотрел на Кроули, пока тот обходил автомобиль спереди и садился на водительское сиденье.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - сказал он, его глаза, казалось, сияли.  
\- Хватит уже без конца меня благодарить, - пробурчал демон, заводя машину. - Это раздражает.  
В ответ раздался лишь довольный кряк, они тронулись с места и поехали на весьма непривычной низкой скорости.  
В парке в будний день было немноголюдно, и они спокойно дошли до своей любимой лавочки у пруда. Вернее, шёл демон, неся Азирафаэля. Поначалу Кроули гадал, стоит ли накладывать заклинание невидимости на них двоих, или нет? В конце концов, они не делали ничего сверхъестественного - просто молодой человек пришёл к утиному пруду со своей уткой в милой бабочке в шотландскую клетку. Наверняка этот парк видел и куда более странные вещи.  
По пути Кроули успел купить несколько булок для уток, и, усевшись и посадив Азирафаэля рядом с собой на лавку, достал одну из пакета и разломил.  
\- Хочешь? - насмешливо спросил демон у утки, показав кусочек.  
Ангел фыркнул, гордо отворачиваясь. Кроули пожал плечами и начал кидать кусочки хлеба в пруд, и к ним тут же подплыли утки.  
\- Не желаешь нырнуть в пруд и поплавать с ними? - снова не удержался от дурацкой шутки Кроули, косясь на сидящую рядом утку.  
\- Ах, дорогой мой, - ангел подарил ему снисходительный взгляд. - Понимаю, что тебе нравится потешаться надо мной, поэтому не буду обижаться.  
\- Значит, ты не хочешь? - уточнил Кроули. Ангел промолчал. - Ну серьёзно, если тебе хочется, я не буду смеяться.  
Ангел ещё некоторое время поколебался, переводя взгляд с уток на демона и обратно, и в конце концов решился. Не успел Кроули предложить ему помощь, как тот грузно, но хотя бы без неприятных последствий, спорхнул вниз с лавки и проковылял, переваливаясь, к пруду. Остановившись возле кромки воды, он замер и попробовал воду лапой. Его всё устроило, и он вошёл в воду и медленно поплыл вперёд, нерешительно приближаясь к группке уток, что смотрели на него настороженно. Возможно, их смущала бабочка на его шее.  
Кроули внешне расслабленно развалился на лавке, но внутри был собран и внимательно следил за передвижениями ангела в воде, готовый в случае чего в любой момент начать действовать.  
Они пробыли там больше часа, и, когда довольный Азирафаэль вернулся к нему, демон безмятежно спросил, словно в их походе в парк в этот раз не было ничего необычного:  
\- Куда теперь? Может, в "Ритц"?  
Азирафаэль крякнул от удивления.  
\- Ты же не серьёзно.  
\- А почему нет?  
\- Нас ведь не пустят.  
\- Пусть попробуют.  
\- Но...  
\- Ты хочешь или нет?  
Ангел заколебался.  
\- Хочу, но мне неловко. Я же всё-таки утка.  
\- Я могу наложить такие чары, что все в ресторане будут видеть обычного тебя, и мы просто посидим там и поболтаем.  
\- Что ж... Ладно. Поехали.  
Ужин прошёл замечательно, и они вернулись домой оба довольные и в хорошем настроении. Кроули, кажется, начинал потихоньку привыкать к этому общему для них с ангелом наказанию.

 

* * *  
Когда Азирафаэль вызвался поехать вместе с ним полить цветы, Кроули согласился. Не то чтобы он не помнил о своём нежелании знакомить растения с ангелом, но так уж вышло, что он везде таскал его с собой, и почему бы и нет?  
Всё так же невероятно медленно, как и во всех их недавних поездках, что совершенно устраивало Азирафаэля, они добрались до квартиры демона. Растения чувствовали себя чудесно - ещё бы, целую неделю они не общались со своим владельцем - и выглядели просто великолепно. Кроули показалось, что даже лучше, чем обычно, и он с досадой и подозрительностью уставился на них. На что они намекают, чёрт побери?  
\- Какие красивые! - с восхищением произнёс Азирафаэль, притопав следом за ним к цветам.  
Растения словно замерли в неверии, хотя это было не особенно заметно на беглый взгляд, они ведь и так стояли неподвижно.  
\- Не говори им такого! - рассердился демон.  
\- Почему? - искренне удивился ангел. - Если ты видишь что-то хорошее и прекрасное, то почему не сказать ему, что оно хорошее и прекрасное?  
\- Потому... - Кроули открыл рот и спустя миг захлопнул, не найдя сразу подходящих слов. Ведь это же так очевидно! Как ангел может быть таким глупым и не понимать простых вещей? Он выпрямил спину, развёл руки в стороны и снова замер. Ангел снизу вверх терпеливо глядел на него в ожидании ответа. - Потому что... Да потому, что это бесполезно! Похвалы лишь портят и расслабляют. Только страх и угрозы могут принести результаты!  
\- Неправда, - упрямо возразил Азирафаэль. - Если кто-то прекрасный не знает о том, насколько он прекрасен, то как он об этом узнает, если ему никто не скажет?  
Демон снова открыл было рот, потом раздражённо махнул рукой и отвернулся.  
\- Хватит морочить мне голову, - пробурчал он и пошёл в сторону своего стола. Азирафаэль грустно смотрел ему вслед, безнадёжно качая головой. - И не смей говорить приятное моим растениям! - грозно крикнул он, не оборачиваясь.  
\- А я буду! - из упрямства ответил ангел, нахохлившись, подобравшись и немного раскрыв крылья, словно готовясь к битве.  
\- Значит, так, да? - демон быстрым шагом вернулся к нему и склонился, уперев руки в бока. - Ну, попробуй, а я пос-с-с-с-смотрю, - прошипел он.  
Ангел повернулся к горшкам, открыл клюв и начал говорить:  
\- Вы все невероятно чудесные и очарова...  
Тут Кроули бросился на него и схватил, сжав ладонью клюв, так что ангел успел лишь крякнуть. Он стал вырываться, хлопая крыльями, а демон пытался одной рукой держать его клюв, а туловище пытался схватить другой, так что борьба шла почти на равных. Ангел оказался упорным и не сдавался без боя. Ему удалось высвободить клюв и крепко клюнуть демона за ладонь, тот отдёрнул её, зашипев от боли. В ответ ему яростно зашипела утка, клюнув и вторую руку, но Кроули не поддался на этот раз, и снова попытался остановить Азирафаэля, который упорно договаривал фразу, уже даже не пытаясь оглянуться в сторону растений.  
\- ...тельные. Прекрасные и...  
\- Хватит.  
\- ...такие потрясающе милые...  
\- Замолчи!  
\- ...обворожительно красивые и...  
\- Да остановис-с-с-с-с-с-сь уже!  
\- ...восхитительно жизнелюбивые и поразительно стойкие! - всё-таки достиг своей цели ангел, распластанный на полу, и Кроули, сдавшийся в своих попытках схватить его и заставить замолчать, отпустил его и рассмеялся.  
\- Почему ты такой упрямый? - спросил демон, садясь рядом на полу и наблюдая, как отряхивается утка, приходя в себя после драки.  
\- С тобой ведь иначе не сладить, - ответил Азирафаэль, и теперь они оба рассмеялись. - Что на тебя нашло? - спросил он мягко. - Вот уж не думал, что мы подерёмся из-за пары обычных зелёных кустиков.  
\- Это не обычные зелёные кустики! - моментально взвился демон, а потом вздохнул и попытался успокоиться. - Не знаю. Последнее время я какой-то нервный. Слишком давно не совершал ничего злостного и коварного, занятый с тобой, и как-то оно, знаешь, накопилось. Душа требует чего-то злобного, чего-то жестокого и омерзительного... - пока он говорил, жестикулируя рукой в такт словам, ангел с нежностью наблюдал за ним.  
\- Что ж, если тебе так нужно, я могу отпустить тебя на денёк. Совершишь какое-нибудь коварное злодейство, а потом возвращайся, и мы продолжим скучать у меня дома.  
\- М-м-м, а это хорошая мысль. Уверен, что справишься?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Обещай, что будешь осторожен!  
\- Обещаю.  
\- Ну ладно. Сейчас, полью цветы и отвезу тебя домой.  
Кроули поднялся с пола и отправился набирать воды в лейку, и, пока он не слышал, ангел успел нашептать ещё несколько приятных слов весьма удивлённым растениям.

 

* * *  
Прошла уже большая часть срока их наказания, оставалось всего несколько недель. Азирафаэль освоился в птичьем теле и мог уверенно передвигаться по магазину, иногда даже пользуясь крыльями, хотя полетать в полную силу внутри он, конечно же, не мог, а снаружи ему не позволял Кроули, потому что "это слишком опасно, ангел!".  
Хоть и пытался бодриться, Азирафаэль на самом деле очень устал жить в таком состоянии. Это весьма угнетало, остаться без возможности делать привычные вещи, без самой своей сути, а быть просто птицей, неспособной даже заварить себе чаю и выпить его. Кроули видел его угнетение, но ничем помочь не мог, кроме привычного уже чтения книг и подбадривания.  
Как обычно, он сидел и читал вслух ангелу, который, казалось, задремал в своём гнезде. Не сумев удержаться, Кроули вместо того, чтобы читать дальше, не меняя интонаций начал рассказывать один из забавных и не очень приличных случаев с одним из монархов пятнадцатого века, почти уверенный, что дремлющий Азирафаэль этого не заметит.  
Но он заметил. Приоткрыв глаза и повернув голову, он прислушивался какое-то время, а потом достаточно уверенно сделав несколько взмахов крыльями, поднялся в воздух и перенёсся к демону на левое плечо, заглядывая в книгу, что он держал в руках.  
\- Там ведь не это написано, Кроули, - укоризненно произнёс он, сидя на его плече и глядя ему в глаза одним своим правым глазом.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Может, именно это, - возразил демон, прикрывая страницы ладонями, хотя и знал, что утка не сумеет разобрать текст.  
\- Я читал эту книгу уже шесть раз.  
\- Тогда почему мы читаем её сно-о-о-ова-а-а-а? - простонал Кроули, откидывая голову назад.  
\- Ты знаешь, почему, - ответил ангел, усаживаясь на его плече поудобней и явно не собираясь улетать обратно в своё уютное гнездо на кресле.  
\- Ты серьёзно?  
\- Что? - утка снова повернула к нему свой правый глаз.  
\- Будешь сидеть на мне, пока я читаю?  
\- А я тебе мешаю?  
\- Ну, не то чтобы...  
Демон нарочито тяжело вздохнул, разглаживая ладонями страницы книги, и вернулся было к чтению, но его прервал Азирафаэль:  
\- Эту книгу я и так помню. Расскажи лучше, что там дальше было у тебя?  
Кроули широко ухмыльнулся и стал припоминать подробности той истории, заодно гадая, что ещё можно рассказать ангелу, чтобы не слишком сильно его шокировать.

 

* * *  
Долгожданный день окончания наказания наконец настал, и вот стоящий посреди магазина Азирафаэль вернул себе человеческий облик.  
\- Ох, наконец-то! - радостно произнёс он, широко улыбаясь и чуть не подпрыгивая на месте. Он крутился волчком, осматривая и ощупывая себя с разных сторон.  
Прислонившись плечом к книжному шкафу, Кроули стоял и с ухмылкой смотрел на него.  
\- Моё родное тело! Оно вернулось! Я снова могу читать! И пить вино! И ходить! И заваривать чай! И читать!  
Демон перекосился, услышав, как ангел повторяется на самом ужасном в мире занятии. Эти полгода тяжело ему дались... За этот период он прочёл больше книг, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь, и это было ужасно. Ладно, иногда это было довольно мило, допустил он.  
В воздухе перед ним вдруг в языках яркого оранжевого адского огня возникло письмо и начало планировать вниз, но демон молниеносным движением успел его поймать. Резко вскрыв конверт, он достал листок, подписанный самой Вельзевул, но стоило ему начать читать, как вдруг мир вокруг изменился. Он стал больше, потолки оказались дальше, огромные шкафы тянулись ввысь... Он оглянулся вокруг, пытаясь понять, что происходит, повернулся кругом, но ноги не держали его привычным образом, и он не мог сразу сообразить в чём дело.  
Взглянув на Азирафаэля, он увидел, как тот - теперь невероятно высокий - стоит, прижав ладонь ко рту, и смотрит на него с... умилением и обожанием?  
Что?  
Прочему на его лице это выражение?  
Он что, улыбается?  
\- Что происходит? - спросил демон, и его насторожил собственный голос.  
\- О, мой дорогой, боюсь, тебе это не понравится, - сокрушённо покачал головой ангел, почти не пытаясь спрятать улыбку.  
Сотворив из воздуха небольшое зеркало, он опустился рядом на колени и поднёс его к лицу Кроули. Вернее, к... морде?  
\- Что за?..  
С недоумением и нарастающим ужасом он рассматривал в зеркале кролика, с пушистой блестящей чёрной шерстью. Совсем мелкого, он был точно уверен, что обычные кролики больше размерами. Это что, какая-то декоративная порода? Глаза остались жёлтыми, змеиными, и только это утешало. Остальное же было настоящим ожившим кошмаром.  
\- О, нет. Нет. Нет-нет-нет, этого просто не может происходить на самом деле! - пропищал он, ненавидя и свою новую внешность, и голос.  
\- Ну что ты, не переживай, всё не так уж плохо. Ты очень очаровательный кролик.  
Ангел нерешительно протянул руку и осторожно кончиками пальцев погладил чёрную шёрстку на спине. Кроли отпрянул, попытался зашипеть, но ничего не вышло. Подняв с пола упавшее письмо, ангел быстро пробежал его глазами и вздохнул.  
\- Что ж, думаю, нам стоило бы этого ожидать.  
\- Тоже на полгода, да?  
\- Верно. Полгода в обличье животного, с теми же правилами, что и для меня.  
\- Проклятье! Да как они посмели!  
\- Не волнуйся так, ты справишься.  
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь! Мне всё равно, что меня превратили в животное. Но ты посмотри, в какое! В кролика! В жалкую беззащитную добычу, их едят все, и даже змеи! Было бы хуже, только если бы это была... Я не знаю, мышь! - яростно выплюнул он слово, и снова не удалось зашипеть. - О-о-о-о не-е-е-ет, я не переживу такого унижения!  
\- Ох, Кроули, - расстроенно произнёс Азирафаэль, похоже, наконец проникнувшись степенью горя демона. - Я понимаю, и очень сочувствую. То, что с тобой происходит, ужасно. Самое кошмарное это то, что ты тоже не сможешь читать, как и я, - сокрушённо проговорил ангел, и Кроули посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего. Однако потом он заметил улыбку и понял, что ангел шутит, чтобы отвлечь его.  
\- И что мне теперь делать? Как жить в этом отвратительно милом теле... кролика? - Кроули, казалось, был едва способен произнести это слово.  
\- Это всего лишь на полгода! Пролетят, и не заметишь, - заверил его ангел, но он не очень-то поверил.  
Кроули посмотрел на Азирафаэля полными ужаса глазами, а тот снова прижал ладонь ко рту, плохо скрывая свой восторг и умиление от вида чёрного кролика.  
\- Я не переживу эти полгода, - уверенным тоном заявил демон. - Просто не переживу, в этом омерзительном беспомощном теле, - в отчаянии повторил он. Потом что-то вспомнил и в волнении приподнялся на задние лапки. - Помнишь, ты дал мне обещание выполнить любую мою просьбу?  
\- Конечно, помню, - кивнул Азирафэль.  
\- Вот она. Эти полгода оберегай меня и не дай случиться ничему плохому!  
\- О, мой милый Кроули. В этом не было необходимости, я бы и так, по своей воле, не отошёл бы от тебя ни на минуту, направив все силы на оберегание твоей жизни, - с нежностью произнёс ангел, явно борясь с желанием снова погладить чёрного кролика, стоящего перед ним на задних лапках.  
В этот момент Кроули понял, что во-первых, зря потратил с таким трудом завоёванную просьбу, а во-вторых, предстоящие полгода станут для него настоящим кошмаром.  
\- Как думаешь, тебе понадобятся твои тёмные очки? - задумчиво спросил ангел, приподняв правую руку и приготовившись щёлкнуть пальцами, чтобы создать для кролика крохотные очки.  
\- Думаю, обойдусь.  
\- Оу, ну ладно, - Азирафаэль, казалось, был огорчён. - Та бабочка была просто чудесна, так что я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю в благодарность за неё.  
Ангел широко улыбнулся, и демон понял, что речь скорее идёт о мести.  
Что ж, похоже, эти шесть месяцев будут долгими.


End file.
